Slayer of the Caribbean
by Dire Banshee
Summary: AU Buffy fic inspired by way too much POTC
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

1735

Somewhere in the Caribbean

Through the battle that raged Buffy sought him out; desperately scanning the chaos strewn deck for a glimpse of his sun-bleached hair, straining to hear the sound of his voice. One of Darla's men came at her; fangs bared, cutlass in hand. The Slayer ducked and came up under the vampire's arm, burying her stake in his heart and moving on before he crumbled into dust. Then, she spotted him, locked in battle with Angelus.

Buffy's heart jolted in her chest as she ran across the blood, dust, and body strewn deck toward the two men. Then a blade found flesh, biting deep and twisting cruelly before Angelus yanked it free and smiled triumphantly at his bleeding opponent.

Buffy screamed.

"William!"

Ch. 1

New London Port

Several months earlier

William stood next to his father, trying his best to ignore the intense heat of the Caribbean sun, and watched with ill-concealed disgust as the pirate captain and crew were led to the gallows. Ugly business, executions, especially when one of those bound for the noose was a woman. The blonde captain glared defiantly at the gathered crowd before settling her blue gaze on the man responsible for her imminent fate. Known as Ripper by the pirates of most countries, the governor was as ruthless in his pursuit of them as they were in the search for treasure, if not more. Very few of the upstanding citizens of New London Port knew of the man's involvement in the capture and executions of many of the pirates they read about in their newspapers.

William met the woman's eyes briefly until her gaze found another, someone in the gathered crowd, and gave a barely perceptible shake of her head. William frowned at that before scanning the crowd for the one she was communicating with. He was so intent on his search through the sea of hats and bonnets that he never heard the two men approach, and jumped in surprise when one of them spoke.

"Governor, we have some news," Commodore Riley Finn announced.

Left-tennant Alexander Harris regarded William with a derisive sneer that quickly turned to an expression of polite interest when Governor Giles turned his attention to them.

"Very good," the Governor said, then turned to his son. "William, would you mind leaving us? We have some business to discuss."

William fought to keep his face neutral, twenty-four years old and he was still shooed away like a child. Suddenly he caught some movement out of the corner of his eye. A man, moving at a brisk pace through the crowd and away from the gallows... He quickly turned his attention back to his father and nodded amiably.

"Of course," he agreed, never taking his eyes off of the man. "If you'll excuse me, gentlemen."

He quickly followed after the man, unsure of why he felt he must keep this stranger in sight, but well aware of the odd sense that something important was about to take place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn Summers crouched behind a group of barrels, trying to stay hidden and watch the proceedings at the same time. She shouldn't have snuck aboard, she'd known that even as she had done it, but it was too late now. Dawn was miles from home with no way to get back, her mother and the crew were about to be hanged, and she had no idea if her sister would arrive in time to save any of them. She quickly swiped at the tear that trickled down her cheek and snuck a peek at the platform again.

Joyce Summers stood tall and proud before the morbid crowd of onlookers as a ridiculous list of crimes she had never committed was read. The crew followed her example, silent and stoic and... not all there. Someone was missing. Dawn scanned the faces of the crew again; certain that she'd overlooked him, then spotted him, her mother's first mate. Not on the gallows but moving through the crown toward her... and he was being followed. Judging by the way he was dressed, the stranger was one of the upper class citizens of the port and could probably have the red-coated soldiers after them before Dawn could blink.

The first mate passed so close to her hiding place, that Dawn could reach out and touch his coat if she wanted to, but, it would also alert the follower of her presence, which was something she didn't want. Then, the drums started and Dawn's heart jumped into her throat.

"Clem," she whimpered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

William's heartbeat kicked up a few notches as the man he followed suddenly turned. He ducked into a nearby alley, certain that he'd been caught, and waited, barely breathing, for the man to show himself. Several minutes passed and nothing happened. Letting out the breath he'd been unaware he'd been holding, William peered around the corner in time to see the man reach into a group of barrels and pull out a young man.

No, not a boy, a young woman, wearing breeches of all things, with her hair tucked up under a large hat. William had never seen a female attired so, except for one, the pirate captain. Surely this girl was no pirate and even if she was, the strange man had no right to accost her. She had been too far back among the barrels to have stolen his purse and William would not allow any woman to come to harm if he could help it. He stepped into the street, the demand that the strange man release the girl rising to his lips, when the ever-present drums stopped and the gallows dropped, a cheer rising from the crowd that almost, but not quite, drowned out the young woman's anguished cry of "Mother!"

Clem hugged Dawn tightly, comforting her and keeping her from running to her mother's side and giving herself away. The captain had entrusted the safety of her youngest to the loose-skinned demon and Clem would uphold that promise to his dying breath. Joyce had been his captain, his friend and confidant; maybe she could have been more, but now he'd never know. Now he could only keep her children safe (or as much as the eldest would allow him), mourn her death, and kill the man who had taken her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**Fate or Something Like it**

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be

Clem's thoughts quickly returned to Dawn, who had gone deathly still in his arms. Cursing himself for a fool he swiftly stood, drew his sword, and turned to face the human behind him.

William was taken aback by the man's appearance. What disease had the poor man contracted to look so nightmarish… and was he contagious?

"If you value your life," the man said. "You'll walk away and forget you ever saw us."

William held up his hands in an effort to show that he was no threat as he took stock of his situation. Confronting this man was suicide, especially given the fact that he had not even a dagger to defend himself with, but there was something about the girl. Even though he had never once set eyes on her before, William felt compelled to see that she came to no harm.

"Not until I am assured of your intentions toward that young lady."

Dawn snuck a peek around Clem's broad back. The man thought Clem was going to hurt her? And he actually cared?

Clem's thoughts followed the same path as Dawn's with the added choice of whether or not to flash his species-given defenses and frighten the man away. Coming to a decision, the demon pirate lowered his sword and addressed the human.

"Why do you care what happens to her?" he asked, pointing toward Dawn. "She's just a pirate."

"That may be," William replied. "But she's also a child who doesn't deserve to be handed over to my … governor's men."

William decided at the last moment that telling this man that he was the governor's son was probably a very stupid thing to do.

At fifteen, Dawn usually resented being referred to as a child, but at this moment it seemed to be saving her life, so she kept her mouth shut about it.

"You want to help us?" she asked, stepping out from behind her friend.

Clem put his arm out in front of her, attempting to keep some distance between William and themselves. Dawn put a hand on his outstretched arm, assuring him that she wasn't going any closer.

"Do you have somewhere for us to hide?" she asked, a hopeful note in her voice.

"I'm afraid not," William told the young woman and inexplicably felt as though he'd betrayed her as her young face took on a look of worry and fear, then he quickly added, "But I do know of a ship."

Dawn's face brightened once again and she looked expectantly at her mother's first mate, who in turn looked at William.

"When does she sail?" the demon asked.

William took out his pocket watch and frowned.

"In about fifteen minutes, actually."

"We won't make it in time," Clem said, putting away his sword as he walked closer to the human. "We're to far away."

"Not if you know the shortcuts," William replied, then held out a hand. "I'm William, by the way."

Clem stared at the outstretched hand. He couldn't remember the last time a human who wasn't either a member of the crew or a citizen of Sunnydale had done so. Dawn elbowed him in the ribs and he extended his own hand, taking care with the force of his grip so as not to accidentally injure the man.

"Clem."

It was an odd name but William nodded politely before a small hand appeared in front of him.

"I'm Dawn."

After a moment, William gingerly shook the girl's hand, reminding himself that she had been raised among pirates and therefore wouldn't know the proper etiquette of a young lady. He released Dawn's hand as soon as was considered polite and addressed Clem who quickly hid his grin.

"To the ship then?"

The pirate nodded.

"Aye, and quickly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young man moved quite swiftly for a human through the maze of streets and alleyways of New London Port. Dawn was uncharacteristically silent and every so often, Clem would hear a hitch in her breathing that had nothing to do with their fast pace. She was trying to carry out her mother's wishes, attempting to keep her grief at bay until she was safely away from New London, and she was doing remarkably well for one so young. The demon laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll keep you safe, Dawnie," he said.

William felt free. The last time he'd run the streets like this, he'd been thirteen. It hadn't been so long ago but it felt like a lifetime; back when he and Xander had been friends, before Jesse had died, and before the Finns had arrived.

"Speak of the Devil," William whispered as he came to an unexpected stop. Dawn barely managed to avoid colliding with him.

"What ..." Clem began but trailed off as he looked around William.

"Finn," the human replied.

The bane of his existence, accompanied by twenty uniformed soldiers, stood between the pirates and the dock.

"According to the log," Finn was saying. "The pirate woman's daughter was also on board. The governor has charged us with the task of finding that girl. We are to search every home and outbuilding, every ship and warehouse until she is found. When she is, you are to take her directly to the governor's home."

While William was puzzling over why his father would want the girl brought to their home, Clem swiftly drew his blade.

"Over my dead body they will," he promised.

William turned quickly, attempting to block the gleaming steel from the sight of the soldiers ahead. Assuring himself that they hadn't been spotted he then devoted himself to keeping the pirate in the alley, half afraid that the man would attempt to fight all twenty-one soldiers if given the chance.

"No," he said quickly. "Stop and think. You cannot kill all of them."

"I can die trying," Clem growled, taking a step forward.

"And what happens to Dawn when you do?" William asked. "How far do you think she would get without you?"

Clem stopped, heading the wisdom of the human's words. His vengeance would wait until after Dawn was safe. He lowered the blade but didn't put it away.

"If we don't get onto that ship soon it won't make one damned bit of difference whether I'm alive or not."

"I agree," William said. "And if you have any ideas of how to get by Finn and the others, now is the time for sharing them."

"I think I have an idea," Dawn spoke up.

The two men turned to face her.

"What's you're plan, Dawnie?" Clem asked.

"Well," she said. "It goes a little something like this."

With that she rushed past the surprised men and straight toward the soldiers, shouting, "Robbery! Pirates!"

William grabbed Clem, trying to keep him from following the girl. Finn held out a hand and Dawn stopped.

"Hold on there, lad. What do you mean pirates?"

She paused, panting as though catching her breath.

"There were two of 'em," she said in a slightly deepened voice. "A man an' a girl. Knocked m' master on tha 'ead somethin' fierce an' run off with his purse t'ward tha blacksmith's shop, they did."

"Good lad," Finn said, patting Dawn on the shoulder then gestured to the gathered men. Soon, they were all out of sight, leaving Dawn to grin smugly at William and Clem as they made their way to her side.

"I say," William began. "If you don't mind my saying so, miss, that was bloody brilliant."

Dawn blushed at the praise.

"Bloody stupid if you ask me," Clem growled.

The young woman crossed her arms and leveled a look at her friend.

"Don't be such a grump, Clem. It worked, didn't it?"

He grabbed her shoulders, resisting a very real urge to shake her.

"Don't ever do anything like that ever again! What if they hadn't been fooled?" he demanded. "What if they'd recognized you?"

Dawn looked at her feet and shrugged.

"They don't know what I look like," she defended. "They don't even know how old I'm supposed to be, and besides, it's not as if they expect wanted criminals to run up to them."

She looked up at Clem.

"I'm sorry I scared you but they're gone now and how long do you think it'll take for them to realize I lied to them and come back?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Attempting to give them some privacy for their rough exchange, William quickly boarded _'The Legacy' _and went in search of her captain, Charles Gunn. He had been friends with Charles for as long as he could remember and was one of the few people William could still claim as such. Even though Charles had been bought as a slave at the young age of six he had been treated more like a son than a servant by Ezekiel Gunn. The old sailor had loved the man so much that upon his death he had not only granted Charles his freedom in the eyes of the law, but had also left him his most prized possession, the ship that Charles was now the captain of. Charles, in return, had taken Ezekiel's last name for his own and built a prosperous business in the name of the only father he had ever known.

William spotted his friend at the railing, watching Clem and Dawn on the dock below.

"Problems in town, Will?" Charles asked as William came up beside him.

"No more than usual," he replied, then after a moment. "I need to call in a favor, Charlie."

"What kind of favor?" the captain asked, though his smile told William that he would do almost anything he asked. William had pulled him out of enough sticky situations with the governor's soldiers that Charles owed him a favor or two.

"The girl on the dock," William started.

"Yeah."

"She just lost her mum and needs to get home. Her guardian can tell you where they need to go."

Charles nodded, and then asked, "Just lost her mom, huh? She wouldn't happen to be one of the ones hung today, would she?"

"And if she was?" William asked carefully.

Charles had been known to walk on either side of the law when it suited him, but outright asking him to smuggle not one but two pirates out from under the noses of the governor and an entire battilion of the King's soldiers might be asking a bit too much.

The dark skinned man was silent, watching Clem and Dawn embrace, then whispered, "Just lost her mom."

William nodded.

Charles slapped his palms down on the polished wood of the railing.

"I'll take them wherever they need to go. Get them on board, we set sail in five minutes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Clem," William said as he came up to them. "Captain Gunn has promised to take you where you need to go."

Clem visibly relaxed, they weren't out of the wolves den yet but they were damn close. This time it was the demon who held out his hand.

"Thank you, William. You've just saved our lives."

William shook the man's hand then was nearly knocked down as Dawn threw her arms around his waist in a fierce hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," she chanted as she attempted to squeeze the breath out of him he was sure.

"You're welcome dear," he replied breathlessly, awkwardly patting her head until Clem rescued him.

William quickly stepped away to catch his breath and checked his watch again.

"I fear that I must return home before I am missed," he explained. "Clem, Miss Dawn, I wish you luck on your journey."

Dawn waved until William was out of sight.

"He was nice," she said to the demon behind her. "For an upper-class gent."

Silence greeted her.

"Right, Clem?"

She turned to find the demon unconscious on the ground.

"Clem?"

Then she was grabbed from behind, a cloth covering her mouth, and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

**Something on the Wind**

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be

"You helped them escape?" the maid, Tara, asked William later that night as he helped her to set out the supper dishes.

"I couldn't, in good conscience, be responsible for one so young being turned over to the hangman, pirate or not."

He decided not to tell his friend of the strange feeling that had practically forbade him to turn the pair over to Finn and his soldiers.

"I'd expect nothing less of you, William," she said softly. "You're a good man."

"I wish my father could see that," he replied.

Tara gave him a sympathetic smile.

"He's different, Tara. Not how he used to be when I was a boy. Ever since mum died…" William trailed off and Tara came around to his side of the table and laid a gentle hand in his.

"Grief sometimes does strange things to people," she said.

"Yes," he agreed. "But it shouldn't make you forget the living."

Tara's heart ached at the bitterness she heard in William's voice. The years since his mother's death had been hard on him, as his father had withdrawn into himself, creating an unbridgeable distance between father and son. But, then, William had still been happy, running the streets for hours with the other boys until the day Jesse died and Xander (as Alexander had called himself then) had turned against him. Since that day, William had preferred reading in his room to going out.

Although propriety was a fiercely enforced rule in the Giles household, Tara ruled in favor of comforting her friend and wrapped him in a hug. William couldn't help but stiffen momentarily; quickly searching for signs of his father, before relaxing into the comfort the young woman offered him. For awhile they just held each other, enjoying the closeness and companionship they had shared since he had first arrived at the port from London, and were about to draw apart when Governor Giles walked into the room.

William and Tara leapt apart like they'd burned each other and Tara mumbled something about seeing if the cook had supper ready before practically running from the room. William remained silent, awaiting his fathers' wrath, but only received an amused smile that matched the twinkle in the man's eyes; in spite, or perhaps because, of the bottle of liquor in his hand. Alerted by the amber liquid, William studied his father. The older man's wig and coat were both missing, his cravat hung loosely around his neck, and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. William sighed internally; it was going to be one of those nights again.

"Bit round for my taste," his father said, conversationally. "Be a decent tumble though."

William stiffened, his jaw clenching.

"Miss Tara is a lady, father," he said. "In every sense of the word."

With that he turned on his heel and left the room, leaving Rupert alone and wondering when he had stopped knowing the man who was his son.

After asking Mrs. O'Connell how the supper was coming, and being shooed out of the kitchen in response, Tara stepped out into the garden to cool her flaming cheeks; a result of overhearing the man's statement to William. It had never occurred to her that the governor would think that she and William were intimate. Even if she did fancy men, the two had been like siblings for too long to even consider a physical relationship. Her own mother had raised the young man and Tara had thought that he might die right along with the woman when the consumption had taken her from them both.

The young woman raised her face to the night sky, seeking out her mother's favorite constellation.

"I miss you, mama," she whispered.

A gentle wind swelled, as though in response to her words. It caressed her skin and brushed at her hair, bathing her in the faint scent of strawberries. Tara frowned, that couldn't be right. It was too early in the season for strawberries; then the unmistakable tingle of magic zinged down her spine, causing her flesh to break out in goose bumps. The blonde didn't need her mother's Sight to know that something was coming. She only wished that she knew whether it was good or bad.

She backed toward the house, watching the trees begin to sway alarmingly as the magic wind warred with the natural breeze. Suddenly two hands settled on her shoulders and Tara squealed in surprise, whirling to face her attacker.

"Oh, William," she said, relieved, a hand over her rapidly beating heart. "You s-startled me."

He colored slightly.

"I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I k-know. Odd weather h-has me on edge."

He nodded.

"Like the wind's blowing two directions at once."

She smiled. He didn't know how right he was.

"Father's imbibing himself," William continued. "I've come to offer you my room for the night."

Though the governor had never forced himself on any of the staff, he was known to get a bit frisky when he was in his cups. They both knew that a couple of the maids would stay the night in his rooms on those occasions, and sharing Williams rooms allowed all three of them to avoid any embarrassing moments. Tara nodded.

"Thank you, William."

He smiled warmly.

"Mrs. O'Connell also said that supper is ready and Father will be dinning in his rooms tonight," William said, then offered her his arm.

"Care to dine with me, Miss?"

Tara grinned and played along. It was an old game between them.

"I'd love to, Sir."

Laughing, the two entered the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'The Slayer' _sliced through the still water, the _'Sea Witch' _at her side, both aided by the magical wind conjured by the red head who stood at the very front of the second ship. Her arms were raised to the starlit sky, her eyes as black as the sea beneath her. Both ships were silent, their usually boisterous crews too aware of the severity of their mission to engage in their usual behavior; that and the fact that both captains had left all of the booze in Sunnydale.

Confidant of her friend's abilities Captain Elizabeth 'Buffy' Summers once again turned her attention to the small spell orb in her hands and the face it held.

"Buffy," Dawn's voice filled the silence around the blonde. "I'm at New London Port with mom. I snuck on board and I know you're gonna be really mad because mom was but they got her. The soldiers got mom and the crew and they're going to hang them! Please, Buffy. Please, please hurry!"

A large hand appeared in her line of sight and plucked the orb from her hands.

"Watching this thing isn't going to get us there any faster," her first mate said.

"I know," she replied. "But what if we're too late? What if I can't save them?"

She hated showing fear to anyone, but the thought of losing both her mother and her sister terrified her. Angelus pulled her close to his large body and stroked her hair before speaking.

"If we're too late, we find the ones responsible and kill them."

He said it so matter-of-factly that Buffy couldn't help but smile. The vampire was great at inspiration but crap at comfort; she guessed the whole no-soul-having issue made empathy a little hard for him to grasp. Sighing softly, Buffy let her gaze wander over the blackness surrounding her, then she spotted lights. Removing herself from her lover's embrace, she quickly strode to the rail and called over to the other ship. Normally the two ships didn't travel so close together, but the magic filling the night kept them from colliding.

"Willow," Buffy shouted. "Bring it down, we're here."

Buffy was one of the very few allowed to call the redheaded witch by her given name, all others referred to her as Red or Captain. She looked over at her friend and nodded, the black fading from her eyes as she moved to the wheel deck. The conjured wind died down, remaining just strong enough to urge the two ships toward the port.

Angelus was the first to spot the hanging bodies. He had to give the humans points for the sheer gruesomeness of their warnings. Leaving dead pirates to rot for all to see certainly made a statement. Several of the nooses were empty, having contained either humans that had rotted into the sea or demons that were far too resilient for a mere hanging to destroy.

One body in particular caught the vampire's eye and he knew the second Buffy spied it.

"Mommy?" she whispered. Her hands clutched the rail with inhuman strength, causing small cracks to appear in the wood, before her legs refused to hold her any longer and she collapsed onto the deck. All activity onboard the ship stopped as the men witnessed their captain's grief and her mother's lifeless body. Like Joyce's own crew, these men and demons had considered her a friend.

Swiping at the tears that clouded her vision, the blonde scanned the swaying bodies for her sister and nearly passed out from relief when Angelus confirmed what her eyes told her.

"She's not there."

"Thank God," she whispered. "Thank God."

"Don't thank him yet," Angelus cautioned her. "We still don't know where the brat's got off to."

"You're right," Buffy said, pulling herself to her feet.

She dried her eyes, trying to put her mother's demise from her mind until after Dawn was safe and they were all far from this place. She climbed to the wheel deck and addressed the crew.

"Prepare to go ashore!"

A cheer went up from the deck as the crew readied themselves for a raid.

"You're main goal is to find my sister. Everything else is secondary. Is that understood?"

Cries of 'aye' and 'yes, captain' rose as Buffy made her way to one of the longboats. She stopped as she spied the man best suited for the second task she had in mind.

"Jeffery," she called.

The grey demon looked up from preparing one of the boats and made his way to her side.

"Yes, Captain?"

"I want you to gather some men and retrieve the bodies. I don't want to leave them here."

"Of course, Captain," he replied.

That taken care of, Buffy swung herself over the rail then called back.

"Wesley!"

The ship's doctor raised an arm from his place at the helm.

"You're in charge until I return."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara awoke to chaos. Screams and explosions sounded through the open windows and bright flashes of light sporadically bathed the room in multicolored bursts. In her haste to get to the window the young woman's legs became tangled in the blankets and she soon found herself on the floor, nearly landing on top of William who had done the gentlemanly thing and slept beside the bed instead of in it.

"What the bloody hell!" he demanded, still half-asleep, as he searched for his spectacles on the bedside table.

Finally untangling herself, Tara ran to the window.

"Silence," she whispered and everything fell quiet as the spell formed an invisible bubble around her.

People were running the streets in a panic, not caring that they were in their bedclothes, as bright multicolored orbs darted around them, exploding into showers of sparkling dust upon colliding with whatever or whoever happened to be in their paths. It didn't take Tara long to recognize the spell for what it was, a harmless distraction, albeit a somewhat amplified version of the spell she knew. Then an arm wrapped around her middle, pulling her away from the window and turning her to face William. His lips were moving but no words were coming out.

"End," she whispered, dropping her cocoon of silence. She covered her ears and shouted over the din.

"What?"

William rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm before pulling her toward the door.

"The port is under attack," he shouted. "We need to get to the tunnels!"

The unnatural honeycomb of passages ran under the entire island, connecting almost every home and business. There were signs below, telling which tunnel lead where so that the citizenry wouldn't become lost, and torches that were kept lit by the guard assigned to patrol the underground. The governor had told the people that the soldiers had dug them to be utilized in case of an attack, like tonight, but Tara knew that they were much older and she balked. Quite frankly, those tunnels gave her the creeps, and she knew that William wouldn't set foot in them.

"Either we both go o-or we find a-another way," she said firmly.

Even if she could face the underground alone she wasn't going to risk losing Will. Against normal humans he could hold his own, but not against a magic user; and the Mother only knew what had accompanied him.

'Or her,' Tara corrected silently. The magic on the air had a distinct feminine feel to it.

William frowned at her.

"I can't," he said, all the while telling himself that he was being a coward, but every time he thought of those dark passageways, all he could see was the raven-haired woman and her burning yellow eyes.

His bedroom door banged open, revealing his father, disheveled but alert, and clutching a pistol in one hand and his great-grandfather's sword, still razor sharp, in the other.

"William!" he called over the din, which seemed to be getting worse with each passing moment, and tossed the gleaming heirloom towards his son who caught it easily.

"Get yourselves to the fort! Bloody pirates," he muttered, turning and striding down the hall. William followed, pulling Tara behind him.

"You'd think they'd leave us alone, considering what happened to the last lot."

"Or come for revenge," William murmured, remembering the young woman he'd helped earlier. Had the pirate woman had a husband? Was her family causing this chaos? There was no doubt in William's mind that the two were related in some way.

He paused when his father ducked through the doorway to the cellar where the entrance to their portion of the tunnel was located, then, cursing his cowardice, turned instead to the back door and pulled Tara with him into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy leaned against a barrel, keeping an eye out for soldiers and brave citizens as Willow sent orb after brightly colored orb into the town. She didn't understand these people. They could kill her mother without batting an eye but a little light show had them in a panic.

Good.

They had destroyed her family without a second thought. In her mind they deserved a little fear, but for their sakes they had better pray that her sister was okay, because if Buffy discovered that anything had happened to Dawn, she just might forget her Slayer vows and lose her crew on this miserable town.

Behind the fuming Slayer, Angelus lounged in one of the beached longboats, bored and regretting his decision to stay behind. Even if there was no bloodshed to be had, being amongst the terrified humans would be a damn sight more exciting than just sitting there. Stifling a yawn, he stood and stretched his tall frame before silently making his way to Buffy. Before reaching her, however, a young woman appeared between two of the portside buildings. The fine linen of her nightgown told him that she was of the upper class, and she had a bright green orb on her heels. Angelus paused to watch as the orb finally caught up to her, hitting her squarely in the back, and she fell, shrieking, as the exploded orb covered her in its dusty remains. The terrified woman rolled on the ground, flailing at her hair and clothing as though she were on fire. Angelus chuckled and Buffy shook her head at the display, absently batting away a smaller blue orb that was darting at her head. The harmless ball of light smacked into Angelus' chest and exploded with a soft '_poof'_,coating the vampire in bright blue powder. He looked down at himself, disgusted, and growled softly at Willow as her snort of laughter reached his ears. She smirked at him as he swiped at his clothes and hair, trying to rid himself of the clingy stuff.

"One of these days, witch," he threatened.

The redhead only rolled her eyes at him, unconcerned, and resumed her distraction spell. Assured that he was fairly dust free, Angelus continued his walk to the Slayer, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. She leaned into him, tipping her head to the side and baring her neck, and the bite scar adorning it, to him. He obliged her, dipping his head and running his tongue over the slightly raised tissue, coaxing a small sound from between her half-parted lips. Angelus grinned, it wouldn't be long now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

**Abducted!**

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

Buffy relaxed in her lover's arms; taking comfort in the feel of his arms around her, his mouth on her skin. She was grateful for his presence, she didn't know if she would have gotten through this hellish night if he hadn't been with her, then told herself that she was being silly. She was a Slayer; of course she'd get through it, with or without him. Though, having him there somehow made it easier to handle. That was something her mother had never understood, Buffy's bond with Angelus. Joyce had never really approved of her Angel, but, then again, she'd never really approved of any man. At least not since Dawn and Buffy's father had sailed off to parts unknown … with his mistress at his side … and all of his family's money. Dawn hadn't even been a year old then.

"Where are your thoughts, lover?"

Angelus' voice drew her back to the present and she shrugged, letting her gaze wander. She spotted the upper class woman who had been pursued by the green orb, she had apparently fainted from the sheer terror of her ordeal and Buffy had to shake her head again, and be glad that she was a Slayer. She'd hate to be that afraid of something so trivial. Ignoring the still woman her eyes continued on their journey around the port.

Angelus was letting his hands wander, wondering when Buffy would decide to call off the search. He hoped that it would be soon, but having been with her for nearly three years, he knew it would be the opposite. As a Slayer, Buffy was very good at what she did. That she'd made it to twenty-one was a testament to her skill. She had been eighteen when Angelus had first met her, battling nine vampires (not to mention the three or four she'd already dusted) behind the Sunnydale Arms, the seaside pub he'd frequented when first arriving on the small island. The fight had been in her favor the entire time and she hadn't stopped running her mouth until the last vamp's dusty remains lay at her feet.

Angelus had decided then and there that this spitfire of a Slayer would be his. His original plan had been to break her and kill her, but, over time, that plan had changed. Now, three years later, he had her body, her heart, and most importantly, he had her trust. But speaking of bodies, his own had some ideas about what to do with hers and he pressed against her only to have her pull away so suddenly Angelus had to do some less than graceful stumbling to avoid a face full of sand. Quickly regaining his balance he watched Buffy jog toward on of the buildings before catching sight of the reason and realizing what she'd gasped before running off.

'_Clem.'_

If Dawn was anywhere on this miserable rock, she'd be with the demon her mother had trusted so much … but the girl wasn't with him. Angelus jogged over to the pair as Clem collapsed into Buffy's arms. She gently lowered him to the ground, taking in his various bruises and the gash on his head and trying to decipher what he was muttering.

"My fault … took Dawn … never should have trusted …"

"Trusted who?" Buffy asked as she cradled the big demon's shoulders in her lap.

"The governor's brat," he growled, and then promptly passed out.

Buffy's blood ran cold. Ripper had her sister.

"Angel," she called, unable to keep the panic out of her voice. She saw him disappear around the corner of a building as a small group of her crew was returning.

"Go with him," she demanded.

The group immediately turned and followed after Angelus as Buffy hoisted Clem's bulk and carried him to the beached boat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angelus raced through the town, the small pack of demons keeping pace behind him. The smell of fear was thick in the air, filling him with a savage joy that threatened to distract him from the hunt. Pausing, he sniffed the air, searching for a hint of the Ripper. He'd had a run in with the man several years ago when Giles was nearly mad with grief over the loss of his wife. Even that close to the brink the human had been a skilled swordsman and he and Angelus had bled each other. Only by setting his own ship aflame had Angelus escaped, and, if Ripper's child was anything like the man he'd met those years ago, this voyage might not be a complete waste of time after all. The vampire hadn't loosed his full creativity for quite some time.

There, the clang of steel and the faint feel of magic. He knew the flavor of Willow's magic and this wasn't it, more of an herbal scent than the red head's berries. But there was also another smell on the air, one he knew all too well.

"Ripper."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

William and Tara were almost to the fort when the attack came. The group of three pirates appeared out of nowhere, blocking their path and surrounding the two. The biggest of the group, who stood close to seven feet tall and whose arms were as big around as one of William's thighs, was the first to speak.

"You smell like Dawn," he growled, pointing at William.

The giant grabbed the front of the human's shirt with astonishing speed and lifted William off of his feet.

"Where is she!" the man bellowed.

William struggled to free himself from the man's grasp as the other two pirates grabbed Tara, their hands immediately beginning to wander over her thinly-clad form.

"No!" William shouted. "Don't touch her!"

The two only laughed, one telling the frightened woman to 'scream louder' as the giant turned William to face him.

"Where is Dawn Summers!" he demanded again. "Where!"

Then, his face changed. Ridges appeared over his green eyes which soon turned yellow … just like the woman in the tunnels. William was partially frozen by the remembered terror of that day as the man opened his mouth to roar again, revealing razor sharp fangs. Tara screamed again.

"I don't know!" William shouted at the man, then drew back his arm and buried his great-great-grandfather's sword to the hilt in the man's abdomen.

Stunned, the giant dropped him to clutch at his wound and the hilt protruding from his stomach. William whirled to help Tara when she suddenly shouted, "Burn!"

The two men holding her went up in flames and were quickly reduced to ash, leaving William to stare at his friend in awe. Tara began to blush at the close scrutiny, then her eyes widened and she pointed to the danger behind him.

"William, look out!"

He turned in time to receive a beefy fist to the side of his head.

"No!" she cried as her friend fell to the ground.

Tara stared up at the huge vampire as he pulled the Giles family sword out of his gut, and was about to utter the words that would reduce the giant to a pile of ash when she was grabbed from behind. One steely, not to mention green and scaled, arm gripped her waist as an equally green and clawed hand covered her mouth and a smooth voice hissed in her ear.

"None of that, now, Missy."

Though Tara knew that it was useless, she still struggled in the demon's arms. She was so tired of being manhandled tonight. At least this one wasn't groping her. Finally giving up, she sucked in a breath through her nose and glared at the pirates surrounding her and William's unconscious form.

"Nice work, Johnny," a dark haired man proclaimed, coming up beside the giant vampire and clapping him on the back.

Johnny nodded in acknowledgement, then wavered the sword he'd pulled from his body between Tara and William.

"This one," he pointed to Will. "Smells of Miss Dawn, but I don't know the Ripper's scent. D'ye know which is Giles, Angelus?"

The dark haired vampire, Angelus, crouched beside William and sniffed at his neck. Tara jerked in her captor's arms, drawing Angelus' attention. He looked up from William, a strange smile on his face, and strolled over to her. He paused in front of her and drew in her scent as he looked her up and down. Tara shuddered at that look and tried to draw away from the vampire in front of her. A sadistic smile curved his full lips at her reaction to him.

"Bring 'em both," he told the others, then turned back toward the docks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5 **

**Distractions**

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be

Mrs. O'Connell flitted through the crowded commons room, and the terrified citizens who huddled there, as explosions continued to sound outside of the fort. Paying little attention to the noise and the red coated soldiers that occasionally rushed through the room, she continued to search for her charges. Even though both William and Tara were adults and capable of caring for themselves, the older woman needed to assure herself that they were safe. The two were like her own children.

"William!" she called. "Tara!"

"Mary," a voice answered as a hand settled on her shoulder.

The woman turned.

"Cecily," she said, smiling. "How are you, dearie?"

"Quite well, thank you," the young woman replied. "You were calling for William? Is he here?"

She gazed around the room as Mary clasped her hand tightly to keep them from being separated in the jostling crowd.

"I don't know. Governor Giles said that William and Tara were directly behind him in the tunnels, but I've not found either of them and you know how Will feels about those tunnels..."

Cecily worried her bottom lip between her teeth. Yes, she knew exactally how William felt about the New London underground.

"You don't suppose he tried to come here above ground?" the cook asked, mostly to herself.

Cecily was afraid that that was exactally what he'd done and her expression said as much.

"Merciful Lord!" Mary exclaimed, crossing herself.

Racking her brain for what to do, Cecily once more scanned the room, hoping against hope for a glimpse of her childhood sweetheart. Instead, her gaze settled on Left-tennant Alexander Harris as he rushed up the stairs to where the cannons were kept.

"Come with me," she said, and followed after her husband's subordinant, pulling Mary along with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are they coming from?" one young soldier asked no one in particular as the brightly colored orbs continued to dart around the streets.

"What are they?" another asked.

"Majick," a third replied.

"Don't be stupid. There's no such thing."

Commodore Riley Finn ignored them all, scanning the streets in search of the origin of the orbs.

"Commodore," the governor's voice broke through Finn's concentration. "I don't hear our cannons. Why aren't we returning fire?"

"And what is it that we're supposed to be firing at, Governor?" Riley asked, turning to the older man. He swept an arm out toward the docks, empty of all but their own ships.

Rupert grit his teeth, it was a cloaking spell, it had to be what with those orbs floating about, but he couldn't tell that to these buffoons. He'd be laughed out of town or locked up as a mad man. A simple revieling spell was all that was needed but, unfortunately, the ingredients required for the spell were at home, in his rooms. He was still cursing silently when, moments later, Left-tennant Harris appeared at the top of the stairs, followed closely by Riley's young wife and Mary, the cook.

"Cecily," Riley said, stepping away from the wall. "What are you doing up here? It's not safe, go back inside."

Squeezing Mary's hand, the young woman spoke.

"William Giles and Tara MaClay are missing. We fear that they may have come to harm."

Riley's expression darkened at the mention of the other man's name.

"William and Miss MaClay were directly behind me when we entered the underground," Rupert said reassuringly. "I'm certain that they're both here somewhere."

Harris shook his head.

"William doesn't go in the tunnels," he said.

"Well, then he's most likely still at home," Riley replied. "And Miss MaClay with him."

"If it was just him, I'd agree with you, Commodore," Mary said. "But he'd want Miss Tara to get to the safety of the fort. She's like a sister to him, you see."

"And this Miss Tara? She wouldn't be able to convince William to enter the underground?"

The woman shook her head.

"And why not?" Riley continued. "Does he fear enclosed spaces?"

Riley's mother suffered from the same fear.

"No," Mary said. "When they were boys a friend of his, a young Master Jesse, came to a bad end in the tunnels. Master William hadn't gone near them since."

"It's his own fault," Harris mumbled.

"Alexander!" Mary scolded, shocked.

"I was too far away, he should have done more to help."

"Left-tennant," Rupert warned.

"He just stood there!"

"Stand down soldier!" Riley barked, finally tearing Harris from his memories.

The man looked around, regaining control of himself.

"My appologies, Governor. I forgot myself."

Giles nodded.

"I understand."

"And what of William?" Cecily asked, unable to contain herself any longer. "You must send a search party at once."

"You don't give the orders here, Cecily," Riley said, voice low. "I do."

Releasing Mary's hand, the young woman walked the few steps to her husband and drew herself up to her full height. Though she was tall for a woman she could never hope to stand eye to eye with his six foot frame, but she tried nonetheless.

"When it comes to the man I love," she whispered. "I would command the Devil himself."

Forgetting their audience Riley raised a threatening hand, expecting his wife to shrink away, and looked surprised when she did not. Cecily never let her gaze waiver; to back away implied that she feared him, but to her mind fear was only a by-product of the unknown and if she knew anything it was her husband. A spoiled child in a man's body, reacting with fists and temper when things didn't go according to his wishes. A gentle hand pulled Cecily away from her husband and Governor Giles stepped between Riley and herself.

"Commodore, get a hold of yourself," Giles demanded. "This is neither the time nor the place and behavior such as this is unfitting conduct for an officer."

Riley took several breaths, regaining his composure.

"Of course," he said and looked toward his wife. It was a look that said that although the governor had given her a reprieve, it was by no means permanent. Cecily raised her chin defiantly, daring him to do his worst, she was unafraid. Anything he would possibly do to her had already been done and she was no longer the timid young woman he had wed. No longer the girl too afraid to stand up to her father when he chose Riley over William. No longer terrified of the unknown life Will had offered when he had begged her to run away with him. She would take a lifetime of Riley's abuse for just the knowledge that William was safe. Unconsciously gripping the golden pendant around her neck, she made a vow; one that she intended to keep.

Left-tennant Harris, who had been silent after his outburst and during the tense moment between the Commodore and his wife, suddenly remembered the reason he'd left his post and climbed to the cannon level in the first place. Holding out the scrap of material he stepped up to the other man.

"Commodore," he said and Riley turned.

"Several late-comers discovered this," he handed the scrap to his commander. "It was pinned to one of the doors with this," he pulled the ornately handled dagger from his boot and handed it over as well.

"That's from William's shirt," the elder Giles said softly upon spying the scrap and heard Cecily gasp.

"There's a message on it," Alexander continued.

"What does it say?" Cecily asked, ignoring Riley's glare, and took Mrs. O'Connell's hand.

" 'We have the brats'," Riley read. " ' Exodus 21:24 ' Signed, The Scourge."

"An eye for an eye," Cecily whispered.

Mrs. O'Connell sank to the ground.

"Merciful Lord," she prayed. "Be with them."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

**Prisoners and Pirates**

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be

By the time Angelus' message reached the governor's hands both '_The Slayer' _and '_The Sea Witch' _had reached the open sea. As the last lights of New London Port faded from sight Willow dropped her spell of concealment and, leaving her ship in the capable hands of her first mate, Jonathan, quickly teleported to her friends' ship. She appeared in Buffy's cabin, beside the bed where Clem lay, as the Slayer dressed his wounds.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's been in and out of consciousness," Buffy replied. "It's mostly cuts and bruises but somebody hit him on the head pretty hard. If he'd been human it would've killed him."

Willow nodded, studying the unconscious demon.

"Did we find Dawnie?"

Buffy shook her head and began cleaning up the supplies she'd used to mend her friend.

"Angelus said she's not there, but he found Ripper's son. He was the last one Clem saw before he was attacked."

Willow's eyes darkened as her power filled her.

"Where is he?"

"In the brig. I wanted to make sure that Clem was okay before questioning him about Dawn."

"Dawn!" Clem called, sitting up quickly and startling both women. "Buffy, where are we? Is Dawn safe?"

"It's okay," the woman soothed. "We're on _'The Slayer' _and we're going back to Sunnydale."

Clutching his aching head, Clem swung his feet to the floor.

"Where is Dawn?"

Buffy was silent for a moment, wondering if she should even attempt to lie to this man, then sighed.

"We don't know. She wasn't at the port when we arrived."

The demon closed his eyes briefly.

"And the Ripper's brat?"

"Angelus found him," Willow said, stepping back a bit when Clem shot to his feet. He stumbled slightly before his hands found her shoulders and steadied himself.

"Where is he!" he demanded.

Buffy shook her head at Willow but the witch either couldn't see her or decided to ignore her.

"He's in the brig," she said before Clem pushed past her and disapeared out the door. Buffy rushed after him.

"Clem! We can't question him if he's dead!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the small, damp cell Tara kept watch over William as she struggled to free her bound hands, cursing the gag Angelus had stuffed into her mouth.

'Please, William,' she thought at her friend. 'Please wake up'

The vampire, Johnny, couldn't have used his full strength in the swing or William would be dead, Tara reasoned, but he could still be very hurt. Wishing, not for the first time, that she was better at unspoken spells the young witch again concentrated on untying the rope that bound her hands behind her back.

"Tara?"

William's voice broke through her concentration, shattering the spell, but not before she felt the rope begin to give. It wasn't much but it was enough. Shaking it from her wrists Tara quickly removed the gag and flung it away as she moved to the wall of iron bars that divided her cell from William's.

"I-I'm here, Will. I'm fine. H-how's your head?"

William groaned and clutched at his throbbing head. It felt as though the Commodore's entire bloody batillion was doing drills inside is skull and said as much.

"Where are we?" he asked, after taking in his surroundings.

Tara's reply was drowned out by an inhuman roar and William clapped his hands over his ears as his skull threatened to explode. A man; 'no' Tara corrected herself, a demon, charged down the narrow woden staircase that led out of their prison and glared around the room. When he spotted William, Tara's heart skipped a beat for the creature had murder in his eyes. The pirate's presence filled the small room with palpable tension as Will struggled to his feet, leaning against the iron bars and closing his eyes tightly as the world spun around him. When he opened them again the man was standing completely still, hot gaze leveled on the human, and William finally recognized him.

"I know you," was the only thing he could think to say.

Tara yelled as the man rushed toward William's cell and the human tried his best to remain standing for the attack he was sure to come, but the big man never reached the cell. William watched, with an odd sense of detachment, as the pirate met with some unseen force that stopped him in his tracks before sending him across the room to collide with the iron walls of another cell. William's gaze immediately went to Tara as a fuzzy memory of two pirates going up in flames at a word from the blonde surfaced.

"You're a witch," he said matter-of-factly. She ducked her head and blushed even as he dismissed the thought. Everyone knew that witch's weren't real.

"Clem!"

The voice was followed by two young women who immediately went to the side of the dazed pirate. The blonde of the pair turned to the two in the cells, arms crossed, green eyes almost glowing with fury.

"What did you do to him?" she demanded.

"N-nothing," Tara stammered, shying away from the intimidating blonde. "I-I just..."

The blonde woman's red haired companion stood, coming to her side, and studied Tara intently. Blushing under the scrutiny the young woman dropped her gaze and sidled closer to William as Willow extended a hand and poked at the air in front of the two cells. The empty space rippled like water when a stone is dropped into it, and William closed his eyes briefly, unsure if what he was seeing was real or if he was more badly hurt than he'd first thought.

"Protection spell," the red head said at length. "Good one too."

"Can you break it?" Buffy asked her.

Willow was silent for a moment, testing the strength of the ward, then nodded.

"I'll need a few things but I'm sure that I can bring it down."

"Do it."

Without another word the witch vanished and Tara turned to William as he laid his hand on hers. Wide-eyed, he asked, "Did that woman just disappear?"

Tara nodded.

"Yes. She's a w-witch."

"Witches aren't real," he repeated in a whisper. Tara squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile.

"Of course witches are real," their blonde captor said. "As a matter-of-fact, there are a lot of things that are real. Witches, demons..." she looked toward Clem who was pulling himself to his feet. "Dragons, faeries..."

"Vampires," a new but not unknown voice cut in.

Tara tightened her hold on William's hand as Angelus sauntered into the room. Upon reaching Buffy's side he pressed himself against her back as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Buffy closed her eyes, leaning into his embrace, and William found himself blushing at the intimate picture the two presented.

"Are they talkin' yet, lover?"

"We haven't really asked anything," Buffy replied. "I was gonna wait for you, then we found out that the girl's a witch. W-Red," she corrected, reminding herself that there were prisoners present.

"She's working on bringing down the ward."

As though on cue, the air rippled again and Tara whimpered as her ward fell. Angelus grinned, taking the large key from the Slayer, and made his way to Tara's cell. The woman pressed herself into the corner as the vampire opened the door. Trying to will away the pain and nausea and focus on the man approaching Tara, William gripped the bars.

"Touch her and I'll kill you," he warned forcefully, though his threat was lessened somewhat by the fact that he could barely stand.

Angelus arched an eyebrow and smirked at the man.

"Is that so?" he asked before grabbing Tara's wrist and yanking her to him, pressing his other hand over her mouth. "Seems to me that you're not in much of a position to threaten."

Never taking his eyes off of the other man, Angelus pulled Tara's head to one side and let his features shift, relishing the growing horror in the human's eyes, before lowering his fangs to her throat.

"No!" William shouted, reaching for them through the bars. "Let her go!"

Frantic, he looked to Buffy who stood by Clem, arms crossed, an impassive look on her face.

"Please," he pleaded. "You said something about questions? I'll answer them, just don't let him hurt her."

The woman studied him for a moment then looked to the vampire.

"Angel," she said softly. The vampire raised his head from Tara's untouched neck and William's knees went weak with relief.

"What do you know of the whereabouts of Dawn Summers?" the woman asked.

It took William a moment to connect the name to the young woman he'd met earlier and frowned with worry for himself. His brain was most assuredly injured if that small slip of memory had illuded him for even that short amount of time, and it had taken him longer than normal to recall Clem as well. It could be temporary, but he'd heard of persons unable to remember the faces of friends and family, or even their own names, upon recieving blows to the head.

"Well?" Buffy prompted, pulling William from his musings.

"The last I saw of Miss Dawn, she was with him," he pointed to Clem. "And they were about to board '_The Legacy'_."

"And is that what ye told Ripper?" Clem demanded.

"Ripper?" William repeated.

"Aye, Ripper," the demon continued, stepping closer.

William shook his head, he had no idea who this 'Ripper' was.

"The Governor?" Clem prompted. "Your father!"

"How did you know that my father is the governor?"

William had been very careful not to reveal that particular bit of information to this man.

"There are quite a few 'o us that know you're his," Angelus said. "The Ripper's infamous among our sort."

"I don't know who this 'Ripper' chap is," William assured. "But my father is no more this man than I am, and as for your questions, I've answered them. Miss Dawn was in Clem's care the last I saw of either of them and I told no one I had even met them. Now, I demand that you release us!"

It was at that point that Wesley entered the brig. The Watcher took in the scene before him then leveled his gaze on the Slayer.

"Really, Buffy," he scolded. "We're resorting to torture now?"

"I'll do anything I have to to get my sister back," she replied.

"Be that as it may," he continued. "It is much easier to glean information from a man who is not suffering from a concussion."

His gaze moved to Angelus and Wesley took a step forward.

"Release her, Angelus."

The vampire only tightened his hold on Tara.

"And if I don't want to?" he challenged.

A ball of green flame appeared on the other man's palm.

"Don't test me, Aurelian."

"Enough," Buffy commanded, stepping between the two men. "Angel, let her go. Wes can look at Ripper's son, then Red will do a truth spell."

Decision made, Buffy spun on her heel and returned to the deck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn slowly opened her eyes to dim and unfamiliar surroundings. An experimental tug reveiled that she was bound but not gagged and the gentle rocking told her that she was on a ship. And she wasn't alone, the black man was tied up a few feet from her, a dirty gag tied around his head and keeping him silent. He was unconscious, the result of the head wound that came into view when he shifted. It looked bad.

"Yeah," a voice said suddenly. "He's in rough shape, but he really should have cooperated. It would have made everything so much easier."

Dawn knew that voice and jerked around to face the woman sitting in the shadows.

"You."

"Me," she replied and stood.

"What do you want?" Dawn demanded. "You know Buffy's gonna kick your ass when she finds us."

"If she finds us," the woman countered, crouching down beside the teen. " 'Cause right now? I've got the best mystics my ... benefactor can provide. They'll have her chasing so many shadows that she'll never figure out where you are."

She ran a hand through Dawn's silky hair.

"You and me, kid," she said, standing. "We're going on a little adventure."

The woman strode to the door and turned back.

"Sweet dreams."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

**Guests**

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be

After tending to their two ... guests, Wesley returned to the deck in search of his Slayer. William hadn't had a concussion but had been very close to one. With the help of the young witch the normaly long spell had taken only a few minutes, leaving the ships doctor free to pick Buffy's mind. He found her near the row of bodies that Gl'r 'k, the spider demon, was cocooning in silk in lieu of cloth burial shrouds. The Slayer was by her mother's body, brushing the woman's long blonde hair and Red was by her friends' side, lending moral support. Scanning the deck for Angelus, Wesley was relieved to find the vampire manning the wheel and far from the grieving Slayer.

"Buffy," he began.

"Don't, Wes," she said softly.

"Elizabeth."

She was silent but he pressed on.

"I'm concerned, Buffy," Wes continued.

The Slayer kept her back to him, slowly pulling the brush through her mother's hair.

"You've never taken prisoners before and you know that your vows forbid you from purposfully allowing them to come to harm."

"I know what my vows say, Wesley," she replied, not turning from her task.

"I'm not sure that you do. Ever since taking up with Angelus you've twisted your Sacred Vows to fit your own wishes or simply disregarded them all together ..."

All activity stopped as Buffy stood quickly and spun to face her Watcher. The crew anxiously watched their captain, wondering if they'd be forced to restrain the Slayer and keep her from harming the man.

"Which vows have I disregarded?" Buffy demanded, toe-to-toe with her Watcher. "I've upheld every rule the Council Masters have ever given me since I was fifteen years old! Even when following those rules cost me so much! Friends! Family!"

She looked to her mother's body and continued softly.

"So, yes, I might bend the rules a little because when I don't people I care about die, and Dawn is not going to be one of them!"

That said, she angrily pushed past him and strode to her cabin, slamming the door behind her. After giving the wheel to another demon, Angelus gave Wesley a knowing smile before slipping into the room after Buffy.

"Nicely handled, Watcher," Willow told him. "If you wanted to get her defenses up, you succeeded."

"You're as concerned as I am, Red. You know as well as I that Angelus is becoming a greater influence with every day."

The witch nodded.

"She's letting him bite her more often," she said. "I think he's close to claiming her."

Wesley sighed, he'd thought as much. Suddenly aware of the many ears surrounding them, he moved to the rail beside Red, putting a hand on her arm to urge her to face the ocean.

"I believe it may be more than that," he whispered. "Angelus has been denying his basic nature for three years and I find it most difficult to believe that he has decided to reform. If Council records are anything to go by, it would be safe to assume that there's always a purpose to the things he does."

"I've known that he was planning something for a while," Willow replied. "I just can't figure out what Buffy has to do with it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was just breaking over the horizon when Buffy returned to the deck. The cocooned bodies of the dead were lined up against the rail, awaiting their watery interrment, and the Slayer surveyed the lightening skyline before making her way to them. The light-tolerant crewmen were gathered nearby and parted to allow their captain access to their fallen fellows. Willow and Wesley stood at the rail, watching over Clem as he knelt by Joyce's silk shrouded body. There was a far away look in his haunted red eyes and Buffy went to him, wrapping him in a hug. The demon didn't respond for a moment then wrapped his arms around her small but powerful frame.

"I'm sorry, Buffy," he said softly.

"It's not your fault, Clem," she replied, but he continued like he hadn't heard her.

"I couldn't protect them. Couldn't save Joyce. Couldn't keep Dawn with me, and now ... they're both gone."

"Hey, look at me," she commanded softly, capturing his face between her hands. "We will get Dawn back. If it's the last thing we do, we'll find her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Buffy's gonna find me," Dawn said. "The whole crew's out looking for me right now and when they find me you're gonna want to die long before they'll let you."

"God," her captor growled. "Don't you ever _shut up_!"

"But I thought you wanted me to talk?" Dawn asked, all wide-eyed innocence.

She shrieked and ducked the crate that was sent flying toward her head. It shattered against the wall, splintering into a couple hundred pieces.

"I want you to tell me where the box is and you know it!" the dark-haired young woman shouted.

Dawn's eyes were wide with a different emotion this time.

"You - you're a Slayer!"

The woman grinned and nodded.

"Who?" Dawn asked. "Who died? Was it Kendra?"

The new Slayer shook her head. Dawn frowned.

"Then it was Faith."

Dawn was sorry for that. She might find Kendra a little odd but the girl genuinly liked Faith.

"Nope," the other woman said. "Care to try once more?"

Dawn was silent, refusing to think the thoughts that were sneeking into her brain. No, it couldn't be ...

"B-Buffy?"

The Slayer just smiled. Then Dawn shook her head.

"No, no you said that you had mystics to keep Buffy confused. Why would you need them if she was dead?"

"Why indeed?" came the reply. "Don't worry, kid. All three of my sister slayers are alive and well, but I really had you going, didn't I?"

Dawn leapt to her feet, reaching for the other woman only to be brought up short by the chains around her wrists.

"You're a bitch, Kennedy!"

Kennedy put a hand over her heart, looking shocked and hurt.

"A bitch, my, my! What strong words! Whatever would your mother say?"

She paused.

"Oh, wait ..."

Dawn lunged again, a growl tearing from her throat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

**The Truth and Nothing But**

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be

When William next awoke, it was to much different surroundings. Instead of the damp walls and iron bars of the brig, the young man found himself in an infirmary of sorts. He was lying in one of the six cots the room contained and stayed for a moment, taking stock of the room and himself. There weren't any windows or lamps but the room was well-lit nonetheless, which William found odd, and two glass encased cabinets along one wall that contained all manner of medical instruments. The man shuddered to think of the uses of some of them, especially the larger saws.

A door shut somewhere beyond the infirmary and William stood quickly, bringing a hand up in anticipation of holding his head together ... But the pain never came. Frowning at the absence of his previous migraine William gently probed the side of his head where the giant had struck him. The spot wasn't even tender.

"How?" he asked the empty room, awe in his voice.

There was a timid knock at the door before Tara's soft voice drifted through the wood.

"William?" she asked. "Are you awake?"

William slumped with relief and quickly made his way to the door. His last memory of Tara was seeing her held captive in the arms of the tall, dark-haired man, Angelus. Except, that wasn't quite right. Angelus wasn't a man. William sat down heavily. Angelus was a vampire. The man he'd met in New London, Clem, was a demon, and Tara ...

The door eased open and the woman in question slipped into the room. She was no longer in her night dress but wearing a man's shirt and dark breeches, and broke into a bright smile when she spotted her friend awake and sitting up.

"H-how are you feeling?" she asked, moving to stand before him.

William blinked and focused on her. She was dressed in a man's clothing, white shirt and dark breeches, barefoot and fidgeting a bit.

"You're a witch," he said.

She paused, momentarily startled.

"I-I am."

"You healed me."

"I h-helped W-w-wesley," she said softly, eyes on the floor, hiding behind her long blonde hair.

"Wesley?" William thought on the name, attempting to match it to a face.

"The s-s-ships' d-doctor."

A memory flashed in his mind. He lay on a cot, Tara and a man, Wesley he assumed, standing on either side of him, their arms extended over his body, grasping each others hands and chanting in Latin.

William frowned up at his friend, she hadn't forced her words that much around him since they were thirteen.

"You healed me," he repeated, then stood and swept the young woman into a hug. "Thank you."

"Y-you're not m-mad?" Tara asked.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because I'm a w-witch."

"I don't see as how that would make a difference," he said. "You're still you, yes? You're not hiding any warts or green skin I should know about, are you?"

Tara glanced up, irritation burning in her eyes, only to find amusement shining in his.

"Oh, you," she grumbled and smacked his shoulder, grinning in spite of herself.

"Now that that's out of the way," William said, releasing her and guiding them both to sit on one of the cots. "Would you be a dear and tell me just where we are?"

Tara nibbled her bottom lip as she thought about how to answer William's question.

"I haven't been told much," she began. "B-but Wesley, the doctor, told me that we're on a pirate ship called '_The Slayer'_. There are some humans in the crew but m-most of them are demons o-or vampires."

"And is the good doctor one of these demons?"

Tara shook her head, blonde hair flying.

"No. H-he's human. He knows some magic but most of it's learned, n-not natural."

"Like yours?" he asked and she nodded.

William tucked away that bit of information.

"I think I remember the captain," he said. "She's searching for her sister?"

"Yes. Their mother was the pirate woman h-hanged yesterday. Wesley said that the girl snuck aboard her mother's ship. She's the girl you told me about?"

He nodded.

"I think so. They were about to board Charles' ship when I last saw them."

"They were attacked," a man's voice said from the doorway. "When Clem awoke, young Dawn was missing."

The two turned to face the man. He was about William's height with dark hair and rough stubble covering cheeks and chin. He wore a white shirt and black breeches that were tucked into well-worn leather boots. A gentleman's sword was tied at his waist with a pistol tucked into the sash on his other side and the hilt of a dagger peeked out of the top of one of his boots.

"Oh," Tara said, standing. "W-Wesley."

She smoothed her shirt self-consciously and turned to William.

"Will, this is Wesley."

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, the third," the doctor said, coming forward and holding out a hand. William stood.

"William Giles."

They exchanged a firm handshake.

"A pleasure to meet you, William," Wesley said.

Suddenly the utter ridicuousness of the situation struck William. He and Tara were being held captive on a pirate ship manned by demons and vampires, and William and this man were exchanging introductions as though nothing at all were out of the ordinary.

"And you," William said, swallowing a laugh. "Though one does wish for better circumstances."

Wesley grinned.

"One would, at that."

There was a fairly uncomfortable pause, then a door slammed making all three of them jump.

"Wes," Buffy's voice traveled to them from the room beyond the infirmary. "Is he awake yet? Red's ready to do the truth spell."

"Just a moment, Buffy," Wesley called back then stepped out of the infirmary for a moment, returning almost immediately with a small stack of clothing. He handed them to William with an appologetic look then silently left the room.

Tara fidgeted nervously.

"I-I'm sure that it'll be f-fine. I-it's just a-a li-little spell."

She gave him a tiny smile before fleeing the room.

When William emerged from the infirmary he foud himself in the doctor's quarters. The walls were lined with glass-fronted shelves filled with books and parchments of various sizes and in numerous languages. There was a bed against the sole bare wall with a large chest at the foot and a cherry wood desk beside the head of the bed, covered with more books and papers. The desk also served as a seat for the blonde captain he remembered from earlier.

The captain sat with her arms crossed, her hard gaze settled on William. She hooked a food in the desk's matching chair and sent it sliding towards the middle of the room. She inclined her head toward it.

"Sit."

He did, his eyes on Tara. She stood by one of the book shelves between Wesley the red headed woman from earlier. She offered him a smill smile as the red head came toward him, an open book in one hand and a bundle of some kind of plant in the other.

"I can assure you," he said. "That this isn't necessary. I've nothing to hide."

"Then you shouldn't have anything to worry about," Buffy said.

The words should have been comforting but her tone made them anything but. She looked at Red.

"Do it."

William braced himself as Red lit the bundle of dried plants and began reading. It was a language he didn't recognize, though it sounded vaguely like Greek. Pressure began to build in the air, making his ears ache. He was Tara begin to fidget but the others remained impassive. Just when he thought he could no longer bear it, Red finished the spell and the air pressure equalized. Tara gave a full-body shiver and rubbed her arms staring, wide-eyed, at the red head who nodded to the Captain.

"It's done."


End file.
